An immediate environment can have a large functional and emotional impact on a user. A large part of this is indoor lighting. Lighting is traditionally part of the house and separate from the ecosystem of electronic devices surrounding a user. Thus, the lighting surrounding a user is typically “dumb”. It is not personalized, and it is not optimized to the user based on his/her functional needs or emotional state. Even in networked home lighting systems, the devices are mostly manual, or manually programmed. For instance, some such lighting systems may allow a user to set timing so that lights will come on at a certain time, or react to motion sensing. Furthermore, the systems utilize traditional lighting sources like light bulbs and track lighting, which have limited capabilities. These systems also do not consider the emotional or intellectual state of the user. It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism and method that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of current home lighting.